His fantasy
by emmaalouisee
Summary: Harry's been having these thoughts, about someone close to him, one of his best friends. It's wrong, but does his this friend agree?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, first of all, I am truly sorry for what you are about to read. Harry said in one of the vodcasts that he read a few fanfics that turned him on, this was not done because he said that, I have been wanting to write Pudd smut for ages and I finally did it. (Probably not very well, considering i'm not a guy and am still quite young..) Anyway, this is light smut(?) and will have more chapters when I have time to write anymore! It's 2:06am now, so BYEEEE!**_

* * *

Whatever time it is in the uk, what Harry's doing - it's wrong, _so_ wrong, even for the gay guy he is.

He's been doing it for a while, almost 3 years and it's really bad because he shouldn't be getting off to the thought of his mates, none of them, and it's even worse considering it's the guy he's known for 10 years, the one he taught how to shave, the one he's caught wanking so many times now it should be normal. But it's not, because every time he thinks of it he gets hard and has to deal with his problem. Sometimes it's before a show, when they're changing and he catches a glimpse of him naked, his huge tattoo staring him right in the face and his perky ass that the other three get to see most nights after stripping him. It was the other night when he walked in on Dougie showering and playing with himself that really got to him, he turned away quickly, slamming the door to the bathroom quickly, his cheeks red and his cock starting to throb, this shouldn't have happened.

But he has a crush on his best mate, Dougie Poynter. - and that's not right.

Being in a tour bus with three other guys was getting to him. They all know he's gay, yet they trust him enough to walk around with only boxers on, and sometimes naked, just for a laugh, -although Harry thinks that's just to tease him- and it's all too often that he's being caught out with a raging boner that will just throb if he doesn't do something about it. He's still awake now though, at 1:39am and he really should get some sleep because they have a show tonight and it won't do him any good to be tired whilst he's playing. There's only one thing that could make him tired, something that he probably shouldn't do when his friends are only a few meters away from him.

But who cares? They've all seen each other naked anyway and he's already semi-hard, so why not just get rid of it. He's got the perfect idea of what to do as well.

He starts touching himself, lifting one hand up to his nipple, rubbing it until it stood up fully and then doing the same to the other, feeling his dick raise to it's full length. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the vivid dream he had last night which left him aching for some attention this morning as well. The dream felt more than real to him, and he wished it was, because he really needed a good fuck and from what he'd imagined, Dougie seemed like just the lad.

He's imagining it now, Dougie down on his hands and knees finger-fucking himself, to stretch his hole for Harry, and he knew Harry liked this, watching Dougie almost make himself cum and already Harry had started to bite his lip in an attempt to stop his moaning, but it just muffled them and made them louder in a way, which he really didn't want. He swiped his thumb over the top of his dick, taking a sharp breath in and rocking his hips up into his hand, realising that if someone was awake right now they'd be able to hear the slickness of his hand going over his member, lubricated by his own pre-cum.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, his dream had started to get a whole lot better and now Dougie's on his knees, Harry's cock sliding to the back of his throat and then coming out lubed up with his own saliva before giving the head a small kiss and giggling when Harry let out a small groan. Harry didn't need to strip Dougie, oh no, because he's already naked, has been for the past 20 minutes, trying to get Harry as close to coming as possible before he starts begging for that fuck. So lets be honest here, Harry's gagging for it, this will be the first sex he's had since way back into last year when he got his second boyfriend who found someone else and cheated, and lets just say, Harry did a lot of crying for the next month or so.

The only way he'd found to try and sort his problem was wanking to porn every time he got a hotel room, and it really wasn't doing it for him, he needed actual release, into an actual person. To feel the warmness of somebody around him, only if it was just for a few minutes because imagining it didn't compare at all. Even if the visions were about his sexy bassist friend. I mean, a tour bus bunk wasn't really the best place to do this considering both guitarists and _his_ bass player were fast asleep and even though they were heavy sleepers, one moan could wake them all up, and would result in a "go into the bathroom dude, I don't want to hear you fapping!", which wouldn't be any help, since he could only just fit in there, let alone move around enough to get off.

Harry's close now, and this dream just keeps getting better, so he breathes in quicker and the small shy Dougie who was once embarrassed about his own penis size was opening himself up to Harry, literally. Dougie was now on all fours, smirking and turning to look back at Harry over his right shoulder, just in time to see Harry spit on his hand and rub it over his hard member. Harry stood behind Dougie, the head of his cock, slipping into his arse so slowly it made them both groan out, Harry cursing quietly as to not wake up the others. Harry pushed further in, stopping when his balls slapped against Dougie's round arse, he started moving back out almost as soon as he'd buried himself there, knowing Dougie had, had more than a few experiences with men before and soon enough they were getting into a rhythm. Harry speeding up when Dougie ordered him too and slowing down just to tease Dougie.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Dougie's arse spasmed around his cock, telling him he'd came and causing Harry to shoot his load deep into his arse and finally, in the fucking midget tour bed he came, riding out his orgasm slowly still rocking his hips into his hands, and fuck it was so good. But then-

"Haz?"

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter because I got a review! No smut in this one, but if you want some more just tell me;) although I don't think i'm very good at writing it. **

* * *

"Haz?"

His name was being repeated over and over in a harsh whisper, the voice nearing Harry's bunk until his curtain was pushed back slowly, revealing a tired looking bassist who was stood just outside his bunk. His usually styled blonde hair sticking out in different directions giving the impression he'd been running his hands through it a lot, his eyes red and puffy and tears falling down his face at a rapid speed. Harry didn't even ask what was the matter, just pulled the blonde boy into his bunk, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, giving the bassist a much needed hug, letting him cry into his chest.

It felt like forever before one of them decided to speak.

"My dad.. He texted me, just before we went out. He wants my help, he wants to meet me." The blonde looked up through his messy hair, grey eyes meeting blue ones, forcing the drummer to clear his throat and answer before he did anything stupid.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't need to see that bastard again, he left us and then we had no money, the first pay check I get I sent to my mum to help her, he took everything from us, he doesn't deserve to see me." Dougie whispered harshly, fisting his hands onto Harry's bare chest, brushing sensitive skin. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy in an attempt to comfort him, to stop him from crying. Although at Dougie's last movements Harry tensed up, only just managing to keep in a small moan from the touch -and considering he'd had a wank just a few minutes earlier, he shouldn't have still been horny.

But, that was kind of hard when there was this fucking sexy bassist lay next to him.

"Are you sure Doug? You've not seen him since you were fifteen." Dougie shot the drummer a look, pushing Harry's arms off him and pushing an accusing finger into the drummers chest.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose your father, have the person who's been there for fifteen years just disappear without a note or reason. You still have both your parents, and i'm pretty sure that if you didn't, you wouldn't want to meet the person who left your family all that time ago." Dougie whispered, pulling his hand away from Harry's chest, wrinkling his nose in the process.

"Maybe I wouldn't, but seriously Doug, think about it, yeah? Sleep now.." the bassist nodded, rolling over and pressing his covered back to Harry's chest. Dougie moved, turning his head over his shoulder, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Is that your willy on my leg?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am aware that Harry doesn't smoke anymore but it's part of my story. Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks x**_

* * *

Harry's annoyed that he's been left with Danny, who at this moment in time is smiling to himself, perving on all the half naked girls on the dance floor. Danny puts his beer down, tapping Harry on the arm and pointing over to the middle of the floor where Dougie is grinding against the back of some girl. Harry frowns, slamming his glass down, making beer spill over the edges and onto the dark wooden table. Danny gives him a strange look and Harry quickly comes up with an excuse. (Not that it would matter, Danny is pissed and unlikely to remember Harry's strange behaviour.)

"I'm going out for a smoke, you coming?" Danny turns to look over at the girls near the bar before nodding to Harry, deciding he'll have one then go back in to try and find a cheap shag for the night. Harry follows Danny outside, squeezing past all the sweaty people who've all drunk a bit to much and are pinching his arse as he walks by. _Shame none of them were guys, _Harry thinks, _shame none of them were Dougie either_, he thinks again, finally getting out into the cool autumn air.

Danny leans against the wall, Harry following soon after. Resting one foot on the ground and one on the wall, he takes the cigarette from Danny - even though he's got his own - and lights it, putting it in his mouth and inhaling deeply before blowing out, watching Danny do the same in slience apart from the beat of the music inside the club. Danny sighs loudly.

"You need to get laid, mate." Harry nearly chokes on the breath he's been holding in.

"No offense mate, but I don't really think that my sex life has anything to do with you. I don't do one night stands, you know that and just because i'm gay doesn't mean I want some guys dick up my arse 24/7." Harry replies, taking another drag from the cigarette. Danny shrugs and then turns to him, dropping his used fag on the floor before standing on it.

"You've not fucked anyone for almost a year. If I went that long without having my dick in a girl, my balls would have exploded. Just have some fun tonight dude, it's our last night out before tour ends. Live a little." Danny pats Harry on the back before walking past him and back into the club. Harry sinks down onto the concrete floor, closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto the brick wall behind him, throwing his fag somewhere off in front of him.

"Sorry, mate. You got a light?" a voice snaps him out of his trance and Harry looks up to see a bearded guy holding his hand out. Harry nods and hands the guy his blue lighter, watching the man take a drag out of his cigarette before passing Harry back his lighter and staring calmly up into the sky. It the action that follows which scares him.

The man's grabbing Harry by the collar before he can even do anything. He panics and tries to get away, but the guy looks angry._ Probably recognizes me_, he thinks,_ probably a homophobe_, he thinks again, and Harry really wants his brain to shut the fuck up right now because thinking about this sort of stuff when he's pinned up to a wall isn't the best thing he could be doing. The guy pushes the lit end of his cigarette into Harrys face but he doesn't even flinch and the man notices. It's going to leave a nasty mark because Harry can already feel it burning and the pain doesn't get any better when the man punches him. The guy steps back a bit, still close enough that Harry can't get away, but far back enough that he has space to breathe.

Then he speaks.

"Look here fag, you know where my son is.." What?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not really sure where i'm going with this chapter, so bear with me. Reviews please, guys. x**_

* * *

_"Look here fag. You know where my boy is.." _

Harry can still feel the guys nails digging into his chest and the burn on his face, hurting so fucking much, but he still doesn't move.

"You're his best friend, the one who he relies on for so many things, the one he's trusted since he got into the band. He may be the youngest, but he likes it up the arse to, Judd, so don't be all that fucking surprised when he tells you he's gay. I need to speak to him, before the end of next week and I need to know where he's hiding. I need _you_ to tell me where he's hiding. Don't tell him you saw me though or else I'll do you in, hit you so hard that your body will be too weak for you to drum. Then McFly will go down the drain, and it will all be your fault, so just tell me where he is. Ok?"

It's a rhetorical question, but Harry nods anyway, showing he's understood the guy. He's put down, only having a moment to breathe before he gets punched in the face, falling to the ground in pain before getting kicked in the stomach and watching the guy run off. He doesn't move for a while, just laying there in complete silence alone in what was a deserted alleyway.

The music is still blaring out from the doors of the club as people stumble out laughing and having a good time. All Harry wants to do at this point in time is curl up into a ball and never wake up, the pain in his chest is so intense even standing up hurt him. Somehow he managed to get back to the tour bus, ignoring the 'goodnight' from Dougies bunk before climbing into his, still dressed and falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

_-the next morning-_

Harry sits up slowly, letting out a small whimper as he feels the pain on his stomach. He can hear somebody chewing breakfast in the back lounge and gets up to go and look, finding Tom watching a Disney movie. Tom turns and smiles, showing off his dimple before scanning Harry's face and jumping off the chair to take a closer look.

"Dude, what happened. You're face is like a balloon." It's then that Harry remembers the guy from last night, Dougie's dad.

"Some homophobe attacked me outside the club last night, don't worry its just a few bruises, Tom. Look, just bruises" Harry lifts up his top, watching Toms expression turn from concerned to horrified in a matter of seconds.

"That is not just a few bruises Harry! He could have killed you! We need to get you to hospital! You need to call the police, dude."

"Who needs to call the police?" Harry pulls his top back down quickly, turning to face the bassist who's just got up out of his bunk. He's dressed in nothing but boxers, so Harry tears his eyes away. He hears Dougie gasp and his feet pounding along the floor, reaching the drummer and touching his face gently as not to hurt him.

Harry wants this kind of affection all the time.


End file.
